1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for use in making jewelry. More specifically, this invention relates to a jewelry tool for applying beads to an elongated piece.
2. Background Information
Numerous tools are used while making jewelry for the purpose of being precise in the application of designs to base materials and/or spacing of those designs on the base materials. Somewhat related, it is known that symmetry and/or precision in how things appear is aesthetically pleasing to the eye. As jewelry is often worn to further enhance the aesthetic beauty of a person or object, one aspect of jewelry is that it must be aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Moreover, it is possible to further enhance the aesthetic beauty of jewelry by ensuring designs incorporated into the jewelry are symmetric or have particular spacing. The correct spacing of these designs may be what ensures that the jewelry pieces are pleasing to the eye.
One commonly known method of spacing designs on a piece of jewelry is to use a spacing board. The spacing boards are similar to rulers and are essentially an elaborate ruler.
These spacing boards often include different jewelry designs, such as outlines for different lengths of a necklace. The necklace outline may include tic marks equally spaced apart. The tic marks are often spaced both in English and metric measure. The jewelry designs may include, but are not limited to, necklaces, rings, bracelets, etc.